Celos objetivos
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Varias historia de una sola noche Los celos carcomen el alma, son de inseguros y resentidos; pero dentro de su mente no eran celos lo que tenía, sino más bien odio sin razón de ser. INO
1. Chapter 1

**Rabia obsesionada**

Entre las leyes de la ética y la moral, mirar a la mujer de un prójimo es pecado, y la religión lo condenaba; sin embargo en su propia conducta no estaba viendo a la mujer de un prójimo, sino más bien a la de su enemigo.

Era una noche de esas, en las cuales los amigos y no tan amigos se reunían a celebrar la llegada de él y sus hermanos; más bien la de sus hermanos, porque en aquella entidad de personas él se encontraba explícitamente de lado.

Casi sobre la barra, con un tono de rabia y un vaso de bebida fría, observó a todos los que se amontonaban en aquel bar de medio presupuesto. A su alrededor todo parecía ser de estrellas, porque los chicos disfrutaban de las charlas, el ruido y simples o siniestras miradas. Sin embargo, él estaba pasabola horrible; solo a un costado de la diversión; sin ganas de soportar un segundo más de esa situación. La necesidad de levantarse y retirase de aquel lugar surgió mientras veía, celosamente, a su hermana mayor besar al odioso del Nara. No podía aguantar que un tipo tan pesado como ese le pusiera las manos en sima a Temari. Odiaba verlos juntos, más halla de que no eran solo sospechas eso de que mantenían una relación; ya estaba explícitamente avisado, hasta la rubia lo presentó formalmente. Pero sin duda era horroroso verlos.

Justó cuando terminó de beber su último trago de cerveza a segundos de levantarse e irse, vio como una joven entraba a la cantina. La belleza de la chica era rara, pero a su vez muy conocida. Volvió a sentarse en su silla observando cada paso que esta daba. Sencilla pero muy bonita. Su tez bronceada, sus cabellos oscuros, y aquella sonrisa disfrazada con un tono natural de brillo labial. Sus ojos tenían algo extraño, no era de color, pero iluminaban sorpresivamente.

Cuando la chica se acercó a saludar a su hermana, interrumpiendo el ambiente romántico entre la rubia y el problemático, él se sonrió. Quizás era mucho más perfecta de lo que pensaba.

Entonces con un poco más de memoria, reconoció a la muchacha. Su nombre era Tenten, la había visto otras veces, pero nunca se pensó que con un poco de arreglo y una buena ducha podía ser tan linda. Se acomodó en la banqueta y pidió otro vaso, mientras su mirar se deleitaba con la chica que tiernamente saludaba a los presentes en la junta.

Con pasos chiquitos, como sus pies, recorría cada sitió donde uno de sus conocidos estaban. Sus piernas se mostraban, robustas y bien trabajadas, porque lucía un short clásico color beige. Cuando se inclinó para alcanzar a saludar a Hinata y Kiba, notó como el escote del chaleco de la cedía, mostrado el inicio de aquellos firmes pechos que siempre cubría. Una prenda muy bella entre los tonos de la madera, pero lo que este no cubría era mucho más existió, se pensaba entre sonrisas.

Iluminando de su propia perversidad, se acomodó disimuladamente. Apoyó el codo derecho sobre el tablero y se inclinó con menos disimulo. Se sentía un desgraciado y degenerado sujeto mirando perverso a la mujer, pero no podía dejar de verla. Y mientras más se acercaba, mayormente sonreía. La vio inclinarse nuevamente, pero esta vez dándole la espalda, provocando en él un sin fin de bárbaros pensamientos.

Estaba delirando grotesco, pero se sentía libre de culpa. No podían acusarlo por mirar, puesto a que para eso estaban los ojos; tampoco colgarlo de pervertido, ya que estaba realmente provocadora con el cabello suelto ligeramente despeinado, mostrando su piernas cortas pero firmes. Era un inocente a plenitud, culpable de la tentadora manzana que se le enseñaba.

-Hola Kankuro- lo sorprendió con un saludo.

Sin evitarlo la miró de arriba a bajo. Avergonzado de su actitud se reincorporó y le sonrió sin timidez. Le respondió el saludo de un modo más masculino, y clavándole la mirada en los ojos, se apresuró en seducirla.

-¿Por que tan linda?-

-No digas eso- pidió con respeto, mientras su mejillas se tornaban carmesí- las demás lucen mucho más arregladas… yo pensé que…-

-Ja…- interrumpió bruto- no estoy mirando a las demás-

Incomoda bajó su vista y de reojo lo espió a él. Era un sujeto muy seguro de si mismo, porque aun mantenía los ojos en la morocha. Ambos se sonrieron, y ella se alejó a seguir con su camino, en dirección hasta la rubia ojos celestes.

Sin la menor pena Kankuro siguió sus movimientos, fijando sus ojos en la parte más baja de su espalda. No podían culparlo, la morocha era raramente atractiva, y aquella ropa acentuaba su figura.

Una sensación extraña lo invadió al ver como Tenten interrumpía a la rubia con sus problemas. Todo indicaba que Ino estaba llorando y ahora la morocha intentaba calmarla. Sin embargo a él no le importaba lo que estuviese pasado, sus ojos solo querían deleitarse con la pobre kunoichi que seguía cumpliendo un rol de simpática amiga.

Se pidió otro trago. Ya sentía alcohol en sus venas pero no le importaba, seguía sumergido en el mar de sensaciones, ingratas y desquiciadas, que Tenten el concebía con cada movimiento. De espaldas al cantinero apoyo ambos codos sobre la barra, y apreció como su amiguita hablaba. Aquella boca estaba atentando su cordura, con su tono rosa viejo y sus gruesos labios; creándose la imagen de cómo sería besarlos. No podía ser cierto. Las manitos de Tenten tomaron del bazo a Ino; mientras él de su lugar observaba. No traía manos de lo mas delicadas, debido a que su trabajo y sus armas despellejaban por completo su piel, sin embargo él no dejaba de imaginar cuatas cosas haría si las manos de Tenten estuvieran en él. El cabello de chocolate, se desordenó aun más cuando la chica negó, causando que Kankuro quisiera sentirlo cerca, cautivado por su aroma y textura, creyéndose aferrado a aquella cabellera marrón tierra.

La rubia se alejaba de su amiga. Para él eso era favorable, si Tenten permanecía sola, se acercaría a él, que también solo necesitaba jugar un poco. La vio frustrarse, y cursada de brazos. Para su mala suerte aun la chica no acaba con su recorrido y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el extraño de cejas gruesas.

El seño se frunció, cuando los labios de la dulce muchacha se apoyaron sobre la mejilla de aquel odioso sujeto. Este mismo sonreía por recibir un regalo tan amable, mientras las tripas de Kankuro rugían molestas. Pidió un nuevo vaso, pero esta vez de mayor tamaño, y casi en un suspiro bebió hasta el fondo. Se sentía bastante molesto de, pero se relajó al ver como el chico le enseñaba a su amiga una joven desconocida. Recordó que apenas unas horas antes Rock Lee se presentó con su nueva novia, y era obvio que no sería una molestia.

Tenten se veía distante a la escena de aquella graciosa pareja, algo incomoda por tener que verlos; sin embargo resignada giró su rostro y se recargó en la pared. De este modo podía pasmarse en toda su extensión y naturaleza. Bebió un sorbo de su elixir. Ya no le importaba que el alcohol le quitara la conciencia, después de todo es lo que realmente deseaba que pasara, que su razón se borrara para no sugestionarse al ver a la pobre Tenten.

Prontamente, para su disgusto, a la cantina entró un hombre. Su mirada gris, ya describía su seriedad y formal presencia, mientras que penetra e intimida con la expresión de sus ojos. Con solo ver aquel indestructible semblante, Kankuro tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ya podía olerse la bronca, y en cierta forma el odio. Conocía perfectamente aquel sujeto, su nombre era Neji Hyuga, uno de los más arrogantes y pedantes seres humanos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los ojos grises de enemigo observaron todo el salón y finalmente con pasos firmes y muy duros se acercaba hasta la zona prohibida. Al pasar por su lado, cerca de la barra, ambos se vieron con rencor; provocándose uno al otro. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, la peste se dirigía hasta donde su Tenten posaba.

Sus ojos saltaron a ver como Neji tomaba por sorpresa a Tenten de la muñeca y esta volteaba a verle. Sus dientes crujieron, como su estomago se revolvió a verla alegrarse. La chica miraba al Hyuga con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa preciosa, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Kankuro bufó enfermo al ver como ella daba un paso para acercarse más a su enamorado.

Sin soportar ni un segundo más la situación, evitando a toda costa lo que sucedería luego, él se levanto de su silla. Camino a la salida se topó con la actual novia de Lee, quien se dirigía al tocador, pero no pidió disculpas al tropezarse estaba enfermo de ira. Con la mirada furiosa y baja, sin esperar un segundo se retiró del bar. Un bar de lo más cochino e inmundo. Y avanzando por la a noche oscura y ventosa, se topó con una mujerzuela, que bien podría cubrir de idioteces toda su bronca. Con pasos agigantados se alejó de allí, seguido por la pobre idiota que soportaría su cólera esa noche.

-Neji… has venido- dijo alegremente Tenten dando un paso al frente- creí que no querrías…-

-¿Donde esta Hinata?- preguntó ignorando completamente a la morocha.

-¿Hi…Hinata?-

Casi podía olerse es frustración que en la carne de Tenten nacía. ¿Por qué Neji nunca podía ir por ella? ¿Por qué no hacía nada por ella, si con mucho respeto Tenten lo trataba?

-Si, me han mandado a buscarla- contestó gélido sin darle valor a lo que su compañera podía decir.

-Ella esta con Kiba…- contestó bajando la cabeza- en la mesa de allá-

El chico se fue por donde el dedo que la kunoichi señalaba, dejando desvalorizado sus sentimientos, y creándole una pena interna. La culpa de no ser linda la carcomía por dentro, la culpa de no ser agraciada, la culpa de no estar a la altura de Hyuga Neji.

Una lágrima redonda nació de los ojos de Tenten, y mientras caía lentamente por su rostro llagaba aquella tez bronceada. Las marcas de cada herida, cada problema, cada defecto, provocado por Neji, le sellaban su ser. Si seguía así, quizás algún día, su corazón cicatrizaría creando una coraza de miedo y dolor.

Antes de salir, Neji paró en seco, y al voltear de reojo, vio a la kunoichi abrazada a Lee. Como odiaba al afortunado de cejas, con su extrovertida personalidad le robaba el corazón de la bella Tenten.

La noche era ligeramente horrible, el viento soplaba fuerte llevándose consigo la seguridad y felicidad de los humanos. Aquel sabor insulso no era más que la necesidad de alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Y con el viento se vuelan las últimas hojas de otoño, y los últimos amores que estos podían sentir.

* * *

Dedicado a Mi hermana.... Sabrina!


	2. Chapter 2

**Celos objetivos**

Los celos carcomen el alma, son de inseguros y resentidos; pero dentro de su mente no eran celos lo que tenía, sino más bien odio sin razón de ser.

Durante toda la jornada, había esperado con ansias aquella noche. Sabía que todos se reunirían en el bar de siempre, y que tendría la oportunidad de coquetear con quien a ella se le antojara. Se tomó toda la tarde y la mañana pensando en su vestimenta para la ocasión, y habiendo llegado temprano a su casa, se calzó cancanes y un vestido escotado, para final mente con pasó de mujerzuela atractiva caminar directo al local.

Quien supiera lo que esa noche pasaría. Cuando la rubia llegó al bar, se encontró con todos los que esperaba y gente demás. Para su sorpresa, la reunión tenia excusa, y esa era la llegada de los embajadores de Suna. Por alguna razón que no conocía, en ella nació un frenesí inexplicable, una furia incontenible, había una razón para odiar a esa gente, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Temari Sabakumo.

Entró con la mirada fija en la otra rubia, aquella que sentada en la barra reía de chistes que le hacían sus amigos. La enemiga lucia un vestido armonioso, de tela liviana y flexible, al costado un escote que mostraba su pierna izquierda, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Tenía una bella figura, y un rostro dulce y agradable. Los ojos bien verdes y la sonrisa blanca, rodeada por aquellos rojos labios que pitados lucían aun más encantadores. Traía su cabello peinado delicadamente, pero con un brillo y un movimiento increíble.

Ino se dobló de ira. No podía creer que nadie viera lo falsa que Temari podía ser. Si vestía con aquella ropa, era por mujerzuela, con aquellos labios tan maquillados y sus pestañas postizas. Frunció el seño, al notar como Naruto la hacia reír, y como en conjunto sus amigos la seguían; era como si todos disfrutaran de estar acompañados por la sucia.

La noche resopló con celos y envidia, e Ino se acercaba lentamente al territorio enemigo. Sus tacones tronaban con su pasar, mientras intentaban tapar las palabras que la boca de Temarí quisiera pronunciar. Se detuvo frente a todos, esperando que la vieran y saludaron con halagos, sin embargo nadie reacciono ante su presencia. Carraspeó su garganta y movió su pelo con imponencia. Fue entonces cuando Temari, notó su existencia, y levantó su mirada y con gracia la saludó.

-Parece que alguien quiere hacerse notar… Hola Ino- dijo con palabras exactas.

Su mirar se nubló, aquella mujer pedante y fea, podía ser realmente insoportable. Frunció el seño con bronca, no podía creer que se le estuvieran burlando, y mucho menos que lo hiciera una tipa como esa. Le miró despectiva de arriba y abajo, con ganas de contestar con algún agravio, y estando a tiempo de hacerlo, alguien más interrumpió.

-Ino, me alegra que llegaras- dijo Sakura casi llorosa, tomándole le brazo y arrastrándola hacia los sillones.

Mientras se alejaba lentamente, siendo tironeada del brazo, sin saber siquiera que decir o el porque; veía como Temari disfrutaba de nuevos comentarios que hacían y a su vez reía en su cara. Llegaban puntos en que realmente la odiaba, pero no era por su pedante, idiota y maldita forma de ser; Ino tenía otra excusa mucho más importante. Y cuando llegaba a destinó su mirar descubrió que las cosas empeoraban.

Con un pasar lento y una tranquilidad ingrata, apareció Shikamaru. Se abrí camino entre la gente, con su típica postura, las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa en la cara. Su mirar negro se fijaba en la rubia junto a la barra, su media sonrisa se acrecentaba, pero fue su orgullo quien lo hizo notar repentinamente. Cuando los ojos verdes de aquella bella mujer, se posaron sobre él, la vanidad del vago se desarrolló, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba lentamente y su respiración se acababa. No eran los ojos de la chica, tampoco su hermosura; era simplemente lo que ella producía internamente en él.

Desde la distancia, Ino miraba como las cosas pasaban, como el chico se acercó saludando a todos, y finalizó su entrada clavándole un beso a la muchacha. Sus poros eran volcanes de lava hirviendo y su rabia consumía su cuerpo por dentro. Cerró sus puños fuertes, mientras resoplaba sin aire. Si las cosas seguían así terminaría por matar a alguien.

Intentaba controlar su ira y mirar para otra parte, pero le era difícil; siquiera comprendía lo que su amiga le decía. Sakura lloraba y ella no le prestaba atención. Su compañera necesitaba un consejo, gritaba por ayuda de algún problema que aun no comprendía. Y mientras la penosa hablaba con determinación, la rubia asentía como si la escuchara, pero en verdad su mente indagaba a lo que lejos pasaba.

Con los ojos puestos en la pareja opuesta al salón, le pidió disculpas a su amiga y se levantó del asiento. Los estaba viendo levantarse y caminar hasta otra parte más tranquila y romántica. Iban tomados de la mano, él la sujetaba, mientras se le escapaban de la boca uno que otro halago, que no eran para Ino, eran para la rubia fea y grotesca que iba juntó a él.

Los seguía determinada, sin dejar de verlos, hasta tropezar sin intención con otra chica que se hallaba en el camino. Una con cabello rojo y mirada celeste, que se encontraba parada juntó a un viejo conocido, Lee. Según escuchó fugazmente, la joven era la nueva novia de su amigo, pero realmente no estaba segura, y mucho menos el porque la presentaba tan formalmente ante Naruto y quienes lo acompañaban. Les pasó como si nada por su lado, y continuó viendo el recorrido que los novios hacían.

Cuando Shikamaru y su joven compañera hallaron un lugar vacío para sentarse, se acomodaron y vieron sin disimulo. Estaba totalmente cautivados por la expresión de sus miradas, la locura interna que se provocaban mutuamente con solo seguir sus sentimientos y no escuchar su consiente; y es que cuando ellos cruzan sus ojos el consiente se va lejos y solo quedan los nervios egoístas y esas sensaciones raras en cada centímetro de piel. Entonces, se dejaron llevar por el cariño que se tenían y crearon su propia escena.

Desde las sombras y a su moderada distancia, la reina de los celos los veía. Por dentro un grito desesperado peló sus fuerzas. Se estaba dejando llevar con ira al ver como la pareja se demostraba amor, a través de esos salvajes besos. Lentamente notó como sus ojos se nublaban, y las cosas comenzaban a verse borrosas. Aquella hermosa pareja, llena de vigor y lujuria, empezaba a desteñirse, hasta ser solo una silueta poco iluminada. Una mancha en su corazón.

Por el salón, todos los demás eran fantasmas, sombras que iban y venían sin objetivo. Ino sentía como su torre de orgullo y vanidad se derrumbaba poco a poco, cayendo en lágrimas de escombros, desde sus ojos hasta mojar el resto de su cara. Le punzaban el pecho, y le dolían los pensamientos. Hasta ese momento, no había descubierto cuanto amaba a Shikamaru, y que tanto podía celarlo.

Alguien le tomó el brazo, acercándose a saludarla. Era una vieja conocida, de nombre Tenten, quien intentaba cumplirla con aquella típica sonrisa de niña. Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la morocha se sorprendió. Jamás en la vida se imaginó que podría ver a Ino tan destruida, y aunque no sabía lo que le pasaba, su instinto la tomó en un abrazo meramente compañero.

-Ino... ¿Qué pasa?- su voz era un hilo de preocupación.

-Tenten…- soltó en grito lloroso para corresponder el cariño.

Se separó de la morocha. Quería explicar que le pasaba, sentía la necesidad de confesar su drama, pero las palabras se enroscaban solas. No hallaba los vocablos para decir lo que sentía, o lo que acababa de descubrir dentro de ella. No podía negar que el joven le hacía sentir algo, pero su terquedad le decía al oído que no era amor. Había una lucha ente su consciente y su verdad, y no sabía cual quería que ganara.

En su mundo la otra joven solo escuchaba, tratando de percibir en su cabeza la idea que se le formulaba. Abría la boca para pronunciar algo, un consejo, pero a su vez callaba cuando la rubia seguía su historia.

Dándose por vencida, descubriendo que no tenía palabras, dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero sintió como le tomaban de la muñeca. Tenten le negó con la cabeza, agitando su cabello. No quería dejarla ir sin algún consuelo o mensaje para decir. Sin embargo Ino solo tenía ojos para ver sin querer. No escuchaba lo que la morocha decía y mucho menos le interesaba, solo deseaba salir de allí. Huir era su única salida y consuelo.

Tiró de su propio brazo, y caminó entre los presentes. Quería lanzarse. Chocaba con todos, pero eran solo roses que siquiera podían hacerla reaccionar. Estaba exhausta y desesperada por salir del ambiente, creyendo que eso le aliviaría el problema. Pero apenas salió del bar, dando tres pasos a la calle, con la mirada caída, se topó de frente con alguien. Un pecho firme y frió, un hombre de altura y fuerza.

Levantó su mirar y lo reconoció. En ocasiones anteriores lo había visto, su nombre era Neji, integrante del clan más importante de Konoha. Los ojos grises del muchacho la sorprendieron. La mueca seria y de disgusto le erizó la piel. Pero fue el perfume el que la cautivó. El labio le tiritaba, y la respiración se le acababa. A sus pulmones entraba aire helado, haciéndola temblar de frío. Sus ojos se secaban, porque no dejaba de verlo.

Por su parte, el atractivo sujeto, solo le miraban con una sensación de tristeza frívola. No quería preguntarle, sabia que las mujeres siempre hablaban de más y no estaba para perder el tiempo. Su apuro se hallaba dentro del local de bebidas, porque sabía que allí estaba la chica con la que quería encontrarse. No obstante, al percibir esas lágrimas gruesas en los ojos azules de la chica, recordó cuantas veces había visto penas en los ojos de la joven que más amaba. Y habiéndose dejado llevar por su reflejo, inclinó su cabeza y casi inútilmente preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- su voz gruesa retumbó en las paredes.

-Solo que- apenas podía pronunciar, luego de bajar mansamente su cabeza- sé que si lo amo, lo mejor es dejarlo, que así él es feliz-

Había esquiado al hombre, dejándolo sorprendido, y con aquellas palabras tronando un su mente. Él volteó su cabeza, para ver como pasivamente la rubia se alejaba de todo. Y aunque no entendía el porque las dicciones de ella, se las repitió para sí, como si las asimilara.

El viento resopló con frustración, e Ino entraba a su cuarto, derrumbándose sobre la cama. Desahogarse con su almohada era lo mejor que podía hacer en el momento. Ya no le importaba nada, solo saber que podía soltar su pena.

Mientras que en el establecimiento, aquellos labios vigorosos se soltaban meramente. Temari sonrió con pena, y con los ojos le profesó amor. Sin embargo, también trasmitió algo de lastima e inseguridad. El chico tomó la cara de su novia y afirmó la sonrisa.

-Shikamaru, tenemos que hablar- dijo al segundo de bajar su cabeza, y jugando con el anillo de piedra que su mano lucia, continuó- Quisiera tener una excusa preparada para esto, pero ni siquiera sé si en verdad la necesito-

Algo en el tono de la joven lo asustó. Su garganta carraspeó y su seño frunció en duda. Quería verle a los ojos, leerle la mente con su mirar, y trasmitirle confianza para que ella terminase de hablar.

-Quisiera, pero no puedo. Necesito mentirte, pero no quiero. Shikamaru…- levantó la cara para ver los ojos negros de su amante- No podemos vernos más-

Una frase que nunca leyó en los ojos de su amada. Una pesadilla mal hecha, porque algo como eso jamás sucedería. Pero su Temari, lo había dicho, y era la realidad. Quería rebatir, discutir y asegurarse que todo fuera una mala broma, no obstante su cuerpo estaba estático. Solo sus ojos la veían alejarse lentamente, y su mano palpaba el frío del metal y la piedra. Aquel anillo que tanto significó alguna vez, era el único pedazo de ella que podía tocar.

Al salir a la calle, con las manos en la cara, sintió el viento helado lavar sus lagrimas, y congelar su corazón. Ella reconocía cuanto se odiaba así misma. Aquello que estaba dejando atrás sería su mochila más pesada, y la herida que su cuerpo nunca cicatrizaría.

Sentándose en el banco de una plaza, se acurrucó en busca de dichoso calor. Amaba a Shikamaru como a nadie sobre la faz del planeta, y dejarlo era el mayor bien que le hacía. No deseaba que él se lo perdonara, no esperaba que la buscara; solo rogaba que la olvidara, que acumulara odio y rabia por ella. Deseaba maquinar un final feliz para su amado vago, hasta caer dormida en aquel asiento.

La noche era ligeramente horrible, el viento soplaba fuerte llevándose consigo la seguridad y felicidad de los humanos. Aquel sabor insulso no era más que la necesidad de alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Y con el viento se vuelan las últimas hojas de otoño, y los últimos amores que estos podían sentir.

* * *

**Hace mucho que no escribía nada nuevo. Así que esto se lo dedico a los cuatro reveiws que resiví en mis últimas dos historias. **


End file.
